Falling all over the place
by BambiPotterx-x
Summary: A collection of Scorose oneshots, because I get far too many ideas at random times to write them all as novels. There might be some other next gen oneshots in there, but it'll mostly be Scorose. Rated K but might change due to different stories
1. Mystery

A/N This is a collection of Scorose, and maybe some other next-gen, oneshots, because I'm often hit with random inspirations for stories that I cant write all into novels. They will be short, but some might be long. Might take requests later on. Enjoy! :)  
Disclaimer (this covers the whole story): I don't own Harry Potter, or anything you recognise. I do, however, own several Harry Potter towels.

Mystery.

I'll never figure out how she does it.  
"Rose, have you seen-"  
"It's in my bag, you dropped it in potions."  
"Rose, what-"  
"We've got charms with the Slytherins."  
It got worse once we got into third year, all I had to say was her name and she knew. I would've thought it was legilimens, it definitely wasn't out of her skill range, but she never even looked up.  
"Rose -"  
"There's an extra quill in my bag."  
"Ro-"  
"He's got care of magical creatures."  
She even seemed to know what other people were thinking.  
"Rose, w-"  
"She's going to say yes Scor, why wouldn't she?"  
And she would always look up and smile slightly at the shocked expression on my face afterwards.  
I thought I was going to shock her for once with this the one thing she wouldn't see coming. How wrong I was.  
"Rose, do-" She kissed me.  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that question."


	2. An odd pair

An odd pair.

They were an odd pair, seemingly opposites in every way.  
Rose the petite, curvy Gryffindor with the fiery red curls and a temper to match, Scorpius the tall, lean, toned Slytherin with icy blonde hair that was always falling in his eyes, and the calmest personality no matter what. But they bought out the best in each other.  
Rose, who's anger often got away from her, could be calmed by Scorpius simply placing a hand on her shoulder, and Scorpius, who was often so apathetic about everything, let his anger get away from him if anyone threatened Rose, and by extension her family, in any way. And they were a sight to see walking down to Hogsmeade, Scorpius' large hand cradling Rose's much smaller one, him looking down to her every step of the way. And when they kissed goodbye outside the Gryffindor portrait-hole, she stood on the very tips of her toes and he had to lean down to reach her.

To everyone else, their relationship had seemed to come out of nowhere, and they all thought it preposterous. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, a Weasley and a Malfoy at that, what an absurd idea. But they didn't know how the couple had been meeting up for years in the astronomy tower, how they would vent to each other, talk about their day, week, month.  
How they would talk about the pressure they felt from their last name, about the pressure their families placed on them. Scorpius told Rose about how he wanted to be a healer, but didn't know if he could knock down the wall he put up when he started Hogwarts to stop himself from caring about anything so he wasn't effected by what everyone said about him and his last name, but he actually wanted to help and heal people. Rose told Scorpius about her dreams to be an artist, but didn't think her family would be supportive of a job outside the ministry.

They found comfort in each other when they felt their worlds were crumbling, and when they finally went public with their relationship, they both found they could do whatever they dreamed as long as they had each other.


	3. Master of the Universe

Master of the Universe.

"But daddy, I love him. I really really love him."  
Those were the words that made Ronald Weasley's day much worse.  
He could've handled it if she just kind of liked him, and was trying it out, or if it was just some plan to get back at him for disliking the boy simply being her friend, but she was actually in love with him. This meant their emotions were entwined. If he said he hated the boy still and didn't want them together, this would hurt his Rosie too, she'd never forget it.

There really was nothing wrong with the boy, except his last name. He didn't even really look like Draco, and the way the boy was looking at Rose right now, he knew that look often graced his face when he looked at Hermione.

He sighed, and then looked at the couple. His Rosie had never looked so happy, and the boy – Scorpius – Ron resigned himself to calling him now, looked like at Rosie like she was his sun.  
"Scorpius, you are welcome to stay over the holidays." Ron saw his wife give him a wide smile and he knew he'd done the right thing.  
"Thank you Mr Weasley." The – Scorpius said to him, and he shook his head.  
"Call me Ron. Although I'd also be fine with Sir, Head Weasel King, or Master of the Universe."


	4. The Girl on the Swing

The Girl on the Swing.

Scorpius watched his best friend swing backwards and forwards in the muggle playground. She looked so carefree, her dark red curls flying out behind her as she opened herself towards the sky. It was a contrast to how she normally was, hunched over, hair covering her face, with a blank look.

The rest of her extended family were all incredibly popular, but Rose preferred to keep to herself. It wasn't rare that he found her sitting on her own by the lake, smoking a muggle cigarette, a small smile only gracing her face when she saw him, and only for a little while.  
She was a mystery, even to him, the only person she spoke to on consecutive days.  
When her family failed to get through to her, they asked him on multiple occasions to try and get her to talk to them. They told him about what she did during the summer holidays, sneaking out to go to parties, coming home in the morning looking like absolute crap.

She told him about how she was cheated on by her boyfriend of two years the same year her parents had a messy divorce. Last year. She told him about the many times her dorm mates came upstairs crying about boys. She told him she didn't believe in love at all. He knew this was why she closed herself off from everyone, why she preferred to hurt herself with cigarettes and alcohol, and different faces she woke up next to.

This was why he didn't try to talk to her about it. He knew she would simply close off from him too, and continue her dangerous lifestyle without anyone there for her.  
So he resigned himself to being the one she calls at one in the morning to pick her up from a party, or the one who holds her hair when she vomits, just so he can be the one she goes to when she needs to talk, so he can be the person there for her, so that at least someone is. He would never give up, because he's seen the girl on the swing, and he hopes she can come back one day.


	5. The Daughter

The Daughter.

The first time she met Draco and Astoria Malfoy, it was as Scorpius' best friend, along with Albus Potter.  
It was during the summer holidays before fourth year. Rose had decided that they'd been friends for long enough (since first year) and she wanted to meet his parents. Scorpius was hesitant. He loved his parents, but he knew of his father's history with the Weasley's and Harry Potter, so he'd never suggested it before. Despite accepting the friendship of Rose and Albus with Scorpius, the majority of the family had tried to put them off visiting, until Uncle Harry had put a stop to it but it had only really calmed down when they found out that Scorpius did not, in fact, live in Malfoy Manor, but in a new house not far from the beach. When Rose and Al first stepped foot in the house, Rose was amazed at the design. It was modern, but still had a very homely feel to it. She felt at home instantly.

Not surprisingly, Rose got on very well with Astoria, but what was shocking was that Draco took an instant liking to her. Her wit and sarcasm was something Draco had in common with her, and after that first meeting, Rose would often visit with Scorpius.  
They also liked Albus, yes, but with Rose it was almost like they accepted her as family straight away. Rose would do girly things like go shopping, or get her nails and hair done, and the like, with Astoria, and often sat and to chat with Mr Malfoy before Scorpius even knew she was there.

When Rose and Scorpius finally started dating in seventh year, Scorpius' parents sent them both a congratulations letter, they claimed they had known how the friendship was going to end up years ago, Astoria informing Rose in her letter that she had won twenty galleons and two expensive dates from Draco from betting on when the relationship would begin.  
When the couple would fight, Scorpius would ask advice from Albus, and Rose would go to Draco and Astoria. This was the reason her own father never got over his hatred of Draco Malfoy, he had never had much in common with his daughter, and the knowledge Rose was close with Draco made him red.  
When Scorpius proposed to Rose, three years out of Hogwarts, she said yes instantly, and Scorpius proudly gave her his family ring.

When it came time for the wedding, it was held on the beautiful grounds of the Malfoy home. Rose was waiting in what had been her second bedroom since she was fourteen, and Draco and Astoria came in.  
"Rose, you look gorgeous. I always knew this day would come but you look even more radiant than I imagined." Draco said to her as they both pulled her in for a hug.  
Astoria was sniffling as Draco pulled out a velvet drawstring bag from his robes.  
"Rose, Astoria and I would love you to have this." He tipped the contents of the bag into Rose's palm, and she felt her jaw drop as her blue eyes filled with tears.  
It was a necklace she'd seen always Astoria wearing, and as far as she knew, she never took it off.

The delicate silver chain held a delicate heart locket with black jewels inset, and dangling from the bottom of the heart was a beautiful flower with a ruby centre. The flower was a new addition.  
"I gave that to Astoria when we got married, I wanted to start new traditions of the new and improved Malfoy family. I hadn't wanted to give her any of the old cursed traditional jewellery, and we don't want to give you any of that too." He said, as Astoria clasped the necklace around her neck.  
"We added on the flower because we thought it was fitting." He said, smiling as she stroked the necklace lovingly.  
"We were always going to give this to you, no matter if you and Scorpius had remained just friends. You have always been like a daughter to us." Astoria finished for him, wiping her eyes as they both looked at Rose with matching smiles.  
"Two years before we were lucky enough to have Scorpius, I gave birth to a stillborn girl. It was the worst, most heartbreaking moment of my life." She said, and by now Draco's eyes were glossy too.  
"We had resigned ourselves to having a little girl we were going to watch grow up, and after that we were told Astoria probably wouldn't be able to have children, yet Scorpius came along, and we were so happy to have him. But in the back of my mind I always wanted a little girl to take care of too. We tried and tried but we couldn't get pregnant again." Astoria was silently sobbing now, but he carried on.  
"That was until Scorpius brought you and Albus over, and you weren't scared of me at all, you gave Astoria all the girly things she was never able to do with a son, and you became the daughter we never had but always wanted." Rose was shocked, and tears were streaming down her cheeks (thank Merlin for magical make up) as she pulled the couple into a hug.

She had fought with her father hard, but he finally gave in, and when it was time for her to walk down the isle towards the love of her life, she did so on the arms of both Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

A/N. I love this chapter, since it is a headcanon of mine that Draco and Astoria love Rose like a daughter, but I think it needs more editing.


	6. The Baker

The Baker.

Rose Weasley loved to bake.

She'd learnt the skill from her grandmother, and it was her favourite thing to do. She would bake when she was stressed, when she was sad, excited, angry, bored, or for any other reason.  
She could often be found during exam season at Hogwarts, tucked away in the kitchen with the elves, making all sorts of delicious sweet foods that her family and friends would gobble up in the three seconds after she put them down on the common room table.

It was that time of year especially when all of Gryffindor loved Rose's little habit. They would wake up to freshly baked pastries in the common room waiting for them, and there would be little pies and cakes ready for anyone up late studying. She would dash down to the kitchens in the morning before an exam and bake something, making it just in time to ace the exam. And she always did ace them.


End file.
